


Start of Forever

by fearlesslyandforeverklaine (beingunpredictablewith5sos)



Series: Fearlessly and Forever: The Story of The Klaine Engagement [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Engagement, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Klaine, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, Teasing, aftermath fic, dirty cute, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/fearlesslyandforeverklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic takes place straight after the events of the Glee episode 5x01 'Love, Love, Love' and shows how they spend the rest of that day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit language and themes, CONTAINS POSSIBLE SPOILERS!
> 
> Comments are really appreciated and I hope you enjoy reading! :)

It’s crazy how one word changed Kurt’s life forever.

“Yeah” Kurt said in shock before being pulled into a kiss by Blaine and before he knew it, Blaine was sliding a silver band onto his ring finger. Kurt gaped at it for a moment in awe. The ring held weight on his finger, a good weight, like the kind when you have a little more money in your pocket than usual. Kurt pulled Blaine into an embrace and rocked him from side to side in his arms. He was terrified; but not because he was engaged but rather of the fear that if he let go, Blaine would vanish and he’d wake up in his bed, it all being a crazy whirlwind dream.

“Kurt…” Blaine whispered while running the back of his index finger along Kurt’s jawline. “D-Do you regret your decision…?” Blaine asked, tears welling in his eyes. Kurt’s head shot upright.

“No. No! God no!” Kurt insisted looking into Blaine’s eyes and Blaine looked back and it was then he understood what was going on so he giggled lightly.

“I’m not disappearing baby, it’s okay, you can let go” Blaine encouraged

Wait how did you…?”

“I’m your soul mate, I can read you like a book” Blaine explained and this made Kurt giggle.

 

It was then that Kurt looked over his shoulder to see all his friends and in particular his dad who, if his eyes weren’t deceiving him, was tearing up!

“Don’t you dare start crying dad; you know what seeing you cry does to me” Kurt insisted, talking to his dad. Blaine laughed lightly into Kurt’s shoulder, the sound muffled by the bright blue fabric of Kurt’s jacket. Blaine nudged Kurt forward as if to say ‘Go hug him already!’ Kurt let his forehead rest against Blaine’s for a second before walking over to his dad and hugging him.

“I’m so happy for you Kurt, just promise me you won’t rush into this, enjoy being engaged before the stress of marriage gets in the way okay?” Burt asked like the concerned father he is.

“I won’t dad, I promise” Kurt assured him.

 

After that the next few minutes were a blur of hugs, cheek kisses and ‘congratulations!’ until finally Kurt found himself staring back at the hazel eyes he loved, staring at Blaine, who looked as if he was about to burst into tears. “Don’t you dare” Kurt insisted

“I won’t” Blaine replied as he visibly choked back tears. Suddenly a soft sob escaped from Kurt’s mouth.

“Screw it, I just got engaged to the love of my life, I have a right to cry right now” Kurt said as he let a couple of tears spill down his cheeks as laughter fell through his lips. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy in my entire life!” Kurt told Blaine, who too was crying, before pulling him into a hug. “I love you, I love you so much!” Kurt insisted before burying his face into the crook of Blaine’s neck.

“I love you too Kurt, more than I ever dreamed I would” Blaine whispered back. Kurt sighed contently.

“I-I I can’t even put into words how perfect everything feels right now”

“Me either” Blaine admitted

“Let’s go talk somewhere quieter?” Kurt suggested to which Blaine nodded in agreement. Kurt led them to, would you believe it, the room where they had their first kiss, and this made Blaine giggle.

“Good choice of room!” Blaine said happily as he led Kurt to sit on the stool in front of the piano.

“Yeah” Kurt agreed before reaching up and running his fingers through the hair on the back of Blaine’s head, smiling up at him. Kurt then leaned up and kissed Blaine lovingly.

“God I missed you” Blaine whispered

“What do you mean, I’ve been there; we talked all the time”

“I mean I missed being _with_ you, I missed calling you my boyfriend, I missed hearing you talk about your day in every little detail while we cuddle, I missed _us_ ” Blaine explained and this time Kurt pulled Blaine down into his lap and kissed him with such intensity and love that Blaine’s breath caught in his throat. The kiss became slow and gentle and then finally they broke apart. “W-What was that for…?” Blaine said a little breathless.

“To show you that I never ever want you to feel like that again, I never want you to miss me like that again. We’re in this together, forever. Fearlessly and forever, right?” Kurt told him.

“Fearlessly and forever” Blaine agreed smiling.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments, in each-other’s arms, listening to their hearts beat rhythmically, peacefully.

“I can’t believe I ever doubted doing this” Kurt said softly, breaking the silence.

“You did?” Blaine asked curiously looking at Kurt again

“Yeah, on the way here I was unsure if we were just too young but my d-” Kurt began to explain.

“Wait you _knew!?_ What am I saying, of course you knew! You’re so sneaky! you know everything!”

“Yeah I knew, I overheard my dad talking to Sam about ‘don’t you forget the ring, Blaine will kill you’ and he’d been acting so weird and as soon as he said about taking me to the airport six hours before my flight I knew what was going on.” Kurt explained

“I should have known!” Blaine said laughing “Anyway continue” Blaine encouraged

“Right so I was worried but then my dad said something that was the reason I walked up to Dalton; he told me ‘you only get a few days when it comes down to it’ and that made me realise that it didn’t matter if we were young because the more time I get, to spend the rest of my life with you, the better” Kurt told him. Blaine simply smiled, lost for words. “I was still unsure of my answer until I saw you at the bottom of the staircase to be honest” Kurt admitted

“So what made you sure?” Blaine asked curious

“Well…Do you remember how the day we first kissed you told me there was a moment when I was singing blackbird that you just _knew_ we belonged together!?” Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. “I had my blackbird moment when I saw you standing there at the bottom of the stairs, I just knew with every cell in my body that this was right and this was fate and that from that moment on nothing could change my mind. I wanted you forever, for all eternity, like you said” Kurt explained and he looked up to see Blaine tearing up.

Instinctively Blaine kissed him with all the love he was capable of giving.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, fearlessly and forever” Blaine said.

“I love you too, fearlessly and forever!” Kurt replied “I like that better than ‘courage’, it’s more permanent” Kurt said laughing lightly at how perfect it sounded.

“Me too” Blaine agreed.

 

After a few minutes of sitting just the two of them, the pair decided to venture back into the sea of people but before they got too far, Kurt pulled Blaine to a stop.

“ _And_ done! Okay now we can go” Kurt said

“What’s done, change your Facebook status? Oh look you did!” Blaine said giggling as he hit accept on the engagement request.

“Yes but I also changed my flight to tomorrow morning, I refunded my ticket and rebooked” Kurt told him.

“Really why?” Blaine asked even though he was 98% sure he already knew the answer.

“Because I am _not_ spending my engagement night, on a plane when I could be spending it with my wonderful fiancé!” Kurt insisted and the last word made Blaine’s heart skip a beat.

“I love the sound of that” Blaine said in a daze.

 

They spent around another hour mingling with their friends until they decided it was time to just enjoy each other while they could before Kurt left for New York in the morning. They went to Blaine’s house, ordered pizza, put in the DVD of _Moulin Rouge!_ (The second movie of the night) And cuddled on the sofa… As they were eating their pizza, Kurt giggled to himself.

“I never dreamed that this would be how my perfect engagement night would go, but it is!” Kurt said happily.

“Really?”

“Yes really, I mean, I have you, I have good food, I have one of my all-time favourite movies playing and I have a ring on my finger and right now that is perfect to me” Kurt told Blaine before placing a light kiss on his lips then continuing to eat.

“It’s perfect to me too” Blaine agreed.

 

The movie was over and now Kurt was looking over at Blaine with a look that can only be described as pure lust and then Kurt bit down on his lip, _hard._ You could actually hear the breath catch in Blaine’s throat as he fought a moan. Kurt leaned down and breathed a hot laugh into Blaine’s ear.

“You want me so bad” Kurt said softly sliding his tongue along the bottom of Blaine’s ear and sucking at the skin, leaving his mark on him.

“Shit” Blaine spat out as he tried to keep his cool. Kurt giggled and continued to kiss all down Blaine’s neck; only gripping tighter to the skin the more Blaine moaned “Kurt. Seriously. Fuck.” Blaine choked out breathlessly as he instinctively thrust closer to Kurt which only encouraged Kurt to tease him further. Blaine let Kurt; he let him use him for his own gain, because my _god_ it felt amazing! It wasn’t until Kurt reached the top of his neck, just below the top of his jawline, right on his sweet spot, that Blaine said enough is enough and pushed Kurt back into the sofa, kissing him hungrily. “Fuck me” Blaine said both as an exclamation of pleasure and as a request.

“Gladly…” Kurt whispered seductively in such a way that it made Blaine go wild as a shiver of pure lust rocketed down his spine. Kurt picked Blaine up in one swift movement and Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt’s waist before they turned off the light and walked upstairs, sharing kisses as they went. When they reached Blaine’s room Kurt slid Blaine onto the bed, so they were lying in the centre of it, before leaning down and whispering into Blaine’s ear. “Any requests?” Kurt asked playfully.

“God no, I just want you!” Blaine insisted “Wait one thing, I need to be able to walk tomorrow” Blaine told Kurt who giggled, bit down on his lip and said

“Got it” in an extremely provocative tone.

 

They moved slowly before undressing, soaking in each other for everything they had, placing kisses in all the best places on every inch of bare skin on their bodies before sliding their shirts off and tracing every muscle outline on each other’s torso with a touch of the fingertips, making each other shiver in delight.

 

 Kurt lifted Blaine’s hips so they slotted together perfectly and entwined their fingers; Blaine giggled. “What?” Kurt asked, pecking Blaine’s lips lightly, leaning down against him.

“This will be our first time of us having sex as an engaged couple” Blaine pointed out and a second after the last word escaped his lips; Kurt was kissing him passionately, the kiss was filled with want and desperation. “Oh…A turn on then” Blaine said smugly as he smirked at Kurt. Kurt bit down on his lip.

“Yes, I don’t know why, but god yes it is!” Kurt admitted

“In that case: We’re engaged, you’re my _fiancé_ ” Blaine teased which made Kurt gasp as he hardened

“ _Stop it_ ” Kurt hissed before pulling Blaine to his lips again, this time biting softly on Blaine’s lip as if to say ‘stop it or I’m not keeping my promise of letting you walk tomorrow’ but when Kurt pulled away, Blaine’s pupils were blown out and he looked as if he was about ready to jump Kurt and fuck him dry. Kurt swallowed dryly as he became painfully hard. “Fuck” Kurt muttered to himself.

“Just think Kurt, once we’re _husbands_ , you can fuck me _anytime you want_ , any-way, I’m _yours_ ” Blaine whispered, his tongue licking against the inside of Kurt’s ear as he spoke.

“Jeans. Off. N-Now.” Kurt managed to choke out, without ripping Blaine’s jeans right off his gorgeous body and fucking him until he literally can’t even clench without it hurting. Blaine wriggled out of his jeans and helped Kurt with his because Kurt was shaking with pure lust. Kurt got their boxers off, lifted Blaine’s legs to rest on his shoulders, and slid the condom on himself in record time.

“Damn that was hot how fast you did that” Blaine told him, kissing him. Kurt slicked himself up with lube and looked at Blaine for confirmation. Blaine nodded. “But go slow at first since you’re not stretching me first” Blaine requested to which Kurt nodded before sliding the tip of his cock into Blaine. Blaine gasped. “Cold. Very cold” He said quickly

“Sorry! Here let me help” Kurt said before kissing Blaine with a lot of heated passion and soon they were both warm. Kurt slid in further which made a moan slip from Blaine’s mouth.

“More.” Blaine said simply as his head slid back against the pillow. Over the next couple of minutes Kurt slid inside Blaine slowly, thrusting back and forth every so often and the further he went in, the louder the moans from Blaine became. Kurt rocked against Blaine, pushing him further the more he moaned and soon Kurt was moaning with him. “Fuck Kurt, go harder” Blaine instructed and Kurt obliged, picking up the force of his thrusts “Oh god yes…” Blaine breathed his entire body tightening with pleasure. He pulled gently on Kurt’s hair and was rewarded by Kurt shifting slightly and hitting straight on his prostate. “FUCK!” Blaine cursed as his toes curled up with pleasure.

“God Blaine you look so sexy right now, you’re mine, I know all the ways to make you _weak”_ Kurt told Blaine letting the last word slip off his tongue seductively and hit Blaine’s skin causing him to moan loudly. “Fuck Kurt, do it, make me cum… _please_ ” Blaine pleaded. Kurt thrust slowly inside Blaine until he felt ready.

“Ready?” Kurt asked

“Never more than right now” Blaine insisted. They both took a deep breath before Kurt slammed against Blaine’s prostate, causing Blaine to yell out in pleasure. Kurt thrust repeatedly until he felt that familiar knot in the pit of his stomach. He caught Blaine’s lips in his and kissed him deeply before thrusting hard again, this time they both climaxed, yelling each-other’s names as the pleasure rocketed through their bodies. As they came down from their high, neither of the two bothered to move, they were enjoying feeling utterly connected in every sense of the word.

 

A minute later Kurt slid out, threw out the condom and cleaned himself and Blaine off; Blaine was still in the same position, still catching his breath. “Damn.” Was all Blaine could manage to say to Kurt because that was incredible and he wasn’t fully functional again yet.

“Yeah…” Kurt agreed, sighing happily. Kurt then helped Blaine get on a clean pair of boxers as he was still slightly in a daze and then Kurt went to his drawer (yes Kurt has a drawer of clothes at Blaine’s house) to get a pair of boxers for himself and put them on.

“Get over here” Blaine instructed, now able to form words again, reaching his arms out to Kurt. Kurt giggled and slid into the bed beside Blaine but after a few seconds they rolled over in order for them to change sides of the bed to cuddle. Blaine snuggled into Kurt bare chest and laced the fingers on his right hand with Kurt’s left and Kurt slid his other arm over to curl around Blaine’s waist. They sat in silence for a second until Kurt felt his ring slide up a little and then he looked over to see Blaine running his finger along the silver band, a content smile on his lips. Kurt kissed Blaine’s temple lightly but then Blaine turned to him so they kissed softly and lovingly.

“I love you” Kurt said

“I love _you_ ” Blaine replied, smiling before moving to lie comfortably against Kurt, who wrapped the duvet around them, before settling down for the night. It was already 12:30 in the morning so the pair quickly fell into a night of sleep, ready to be up in the morning so Kurt could catch his flight to New York. Blaine fell asleep running his finger against the ring and they both fell asleep smiling contently, just how they would be for the rest of forever…

 

The End, for now at least…

 

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have 3 parts: a prequel, this, and a sequel all revolving around the klaine engagement.


End file.
